


看见月亮的话

by pot_sul



Category: Gundam F91
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 刚看完了f91的电影就急着写的东西。全文无黄，无任何爆点，不属于色情创作。全部都是个人情绪，如果有和小说原设定冲突的地方的话……再说x搞笑的是去油管搜野史资料，发现有个小道消息是长谷川要画海盗高达的时候去问富野过去的人物如何了，问到多雷尔的时候光头回他你把他忘了就行了，光头你好狠的心【不是





	看见月亮的话

殖民卫星内的建设重新开始了。现在还处在管理混乱的阶段，人口排查都还没有做完，多雷尔去还未返家的普通人家里偷了衣服，这几日一直都是在各个大街上游荡生活的。

重新接管frontier 4的联邦政府应该不会用短命王国的档案的，因此他并不担心自己会被暴露身份，重要的是要找到一个合适的假身份，然后才能有办法逃出去。

自己若是此时被抓捕了的话，会被当做政治犯处决的吧。

多雷尔内心迷茫，爷爷大人并不喜欢他，他清楚爷爷并没有把他当做自己的孩子看，无论是母亲大人，还是父亲大人，都对自己并不亲厚。如果他不能把贝拉带回去的话，爷爷也一定不会承认他让他归来的。

贝拉才是他们真正孩子，而自己明明一直都比任何人努力……

宇宙花园的标志在大街上被去的一干二净，仿佛不存在一样，普通人的感情来得快去得也快，前一天有人跟他们说你们是联邦豢养的牲口，他们就能情绪激昂的大喊反对联邦政府，明日又向他们说死亡先锋在宣扬愚昧的种姓制度，他们也一定会马上相信的。

有点常识的人都知道此时学校应该是停课的，但是多雷尔还是往贝拉读的高中走去了。真是幸运的人啊，多雷尔忿忿不平，她可以选择去做罗纳家族的女王，也可以用塞西莉的名字去享受普通人的生活，而他却要过一直被成人疏离的生活，从15岁开始就要去承受军队中那样充满了暴力的生活方式。

就算是这样，也是费劲了心思才争取来的权利，没人为他的未来打算过，如果他不够出众，那么他在爷爷大人的心里就会变成累赘，没有他才好呢。

怀抱着这样愤恨的心态，他走到了被毁了一半的校舍，学校被毁了大半，焦黑的机动战士残骸还在校园中散落着。整个殖民卫星都受了重创，到处都需要建筑工人与医生，然而就算是这样，维修的速度也过慢了。

而此处却不是他一个人，他看到了贝拉，而此时应该叫她塞西莉才对，她还牵着另外一个人的手，是F91的驾驶员，名叫西布克的小子。

他把枪和太空舱服都藏了起来，此时街上到处都有联邦的军人在排查清算支持贵族主义的激进分子，带着武器上街并不明智。掳走一个成年人太招摇了，他需要去找能跟贝拉单独接触的机会才行。

还要解决叫西布克的那个小混蛋才行。

 

西布克感到困扰，英雄的生活这么令人不适应。

他被保护到了宾馆里，说是保护，其实与软禁也差不多，不能去学校的时间里行程也被安排的十分严格。比起重建卫星，联邦政府更注重抓住这次机会排除异己，自己没有能与塞西莉什么单独相见的时间，对方一直在接受军方的盘问，生活应该会比他更辛苦。

战争真是可恶！死亡先锋的那群战争狂更是令人讨厌，如果不打仗的话，自己此时说不定已经毕业，在阿纳海姆找到了工作，自己在工程系的成绩一直不错，若是不打仗的话，应该就可以被公司直聘了。而此时却要不得不过这种百无聊赖的生活。

无论是被称作新世纪的newtype，还是超级英雄，西布克都不在意，他躺在床上，这个房间出于安全的考虑，并没有接通网络和无线电。连游戏都打不了，对于普通学生来说实在是没有意思。

今日他终于获得了外出的许可，但是他同样知道，联邦是一定会派保镖来跟踪他的，不过仅仅是能够上街这一件事就已经让他很开心了。

他沿着商业街走，此处因为毗邻与曾经宇宙花园的迎宾馆，是城市的中心，所以本来就没怎么被损害的街道很快就被修好并且店铺也都重新开张了。

但是他才没走了多久，就意识到了：除了联邦的军人，还有另外一双眼睛在盯着自己。

不是秘密警察，也不是他人，对方希望自己死，是死亡先锋的残党，和铁假面是一样的人。

 

“不要动。”西布克在超市排队的时候，背后的人钳住了他的手，这个时候人流量大，没人看见这两个人在干什么。

“什么人？”西布克眼睛四处乱瞄，看到几个手里没有拿东西的男人正以无所事事的样子倚着货架，真是奇怪啊，平时自己讨厌这些跟踪自己的特务，此时却非常需要他们了。

“从这里出去之后不许走正门，从防火通道里出去。”

“你想干什么？”西布克希望那几个人看清了他此时的处境，他手上还提着篮子，两只手反剪到背后的动作很别扭：“把我的手松开，我不会跑的，我这样你想让人发现是吗？”

“贝拉在哪里？”多雷尔又发问了，他此时心慌地厉害，要赶紧问清楚，赶紧逃走才行，西布克现在已经不是可以独自出门的身份了，“联邦收纳机动战士的船坞又在哪里？”

“塞西莉？我不知道她现在在哪里，我什么都不知道。”西布克如实回答，这个人果然是死亡先锋的，他身上有一种熟悉的，像是在空域中感觉到过的压迫的感觉。

“骗子，作为联邦的军人，在入港的时候居然不知道会把船停到哪里？”队伍在慢慢缩减，马上就要轮到西布克了，在这之前他要马上逃走才可以。

“我不是军人，塞西莉也不是，你们这种人……”西布克停了下来，看到面前坐着的年轻女性，对方的妆画得很漂亮，刘海也被染成了粉色，人在平静之后，马上就能过上享受生活的日子。

“啊，您是西布克·阿诺先生是吗？”女孩子声音听着十分热情，但是又略带迟疑地看了看贴在西布克身后，表情凶狠的多雷尔。

“啊，他是高中同学，因为听说我出名了一直在跟踪我，今天才好不容易见面的。”西布克装作无奈的，什么事都没发生的样子从钱包里掏钱：“毕竟我根本没什么出来的时间。”

“是这样呢，军人的日子很辛苦啊，连和朋友相见的日子也没有。父亲在格拉纳达的舰队上工作，就算是发生了那样的战争也不能和他见面。您要加油。”

西布克拎着塑料袋，被多雷尔逼进了没人的防火间后，那几个保镖应该看到他进来了，此时应该就在门外，等着听到什么动静之后冲进来。

“为什么跟她说谎，你要是当时就说了实话，让那些人马上抓住我不就好了。”

“把无辜的人牵扯进来，这样对吗？我要是当时说出你是死亡先锋的人，你现在应该就被愤怒的人打死了。”

“这种时候你还在考虑这种事，联邦尽是一种像你这样伪善的人！”多雷尔把拳头抱紧，向西布克的后脑勺上砸去，对方说到底不过还是个学生，就算是newtype是驾驶机动战士的天才，也不会能在体术上胜过他的。

但是对方的行动也过于迅速了，西布克扔掉了手里提着的货物，转身就扭住了多雷尔的胳膊。

“你太傲慢了！就是因为你这种人存在，把他人都当做低自己一等的人，所以才会毫不留情的在这里屠杀平民。”西布克用膝盖压着多雷尔的腰，这个人果然没有带枪来，自己学过的几节空手道才能派上用场。

听到骚乱声的特务们走了进来，接替西布克压制住了多雷尔。

“他是死亡先锋的人，是newtype。”西布克看了看地上散乱的货物，软塑料盒里的鸡蛋一个不剩全被挤碎了，自己是因为获得了使用烤箱的权利才出门的，如今却什么都做不成了。

 

多雷尔被赶到的警察们穿上了拘束服，西布克看着他那样，反而犹豫起来，把他暴露出来真的好吗，但是又想到这家伙要伤害塞西莉，要把她当做人偶使用给自己表功，就觉得他此时被这样对待是罪有应得。

“放开我，我是中尉，不应该被这样对待。”多雷尔看着这辆防爆车，两个警察坐在他身边，挤得他连分开腿都做不到，押解犯人都尚不至此，简直把他当成有攻击性的精神病人来看了。

“普通人的话当然不会这样干，但是中尉你是newtype吧，是战斗机器吧，现在人们很恐惧擅长于在战场上杀人的超能力者，不做点应该做的措施，人们是很容易害怕的。”

“胡说，newtype不是这样的人。如果是这样的话，你们快去把西布克·阿诺也给抓来。”多雷尔气得大吼，被身边的两个人抓住了胳膊。坐在他对面的男人走去跟副驾驶说话了。

“快点给他用镇定剂，他精神不稳定，别让他把舌头给咬了。”

 

多雷尔醒来的时候，发现自己的拘束已经被解开了，但是自己却穿着病人的衣服，躺在床上，什么东西都是洁白色的，干净又冰冷的。窗外也是漂亮的景色，如果没有铁窗的话，这里和所疗养院差不多。

他身上没有拘束，连拷住犯人用的手铐都没有。多雷尔下床想要去开门，门是锁着的。

看着窗外的天气还是很晴朗的，但是自己去找西布克的时候已经是傍晚了，这里难道不是frontier 1吗。多雷尔仔细观察房间内的设施，墙壁全都是软面的，房间里有独立的卫生间，可视屏，还有送饭给水的窗口。多雷尔站在嵌在墙壁内的电视前面，说是电视，其实就算是在屏幕关闭的时候也能用来监视对面床上的犯人，他对这样的房间布置很熟悉，这种电视自己虽然可以关掉，但是有更高的权限在，譬如想要对病患洗脑的时候，就能一直播送图像。

多雷尔很清楚，他自己六岁的时候就经历过这样的事情，他被父亲送进了相似的地方，被期望着能成为天才的驾驶员而被强化。不过大体上的事情他不清楚了，为了精神安定，强化期间关于疼痛，窒息与羞耻的记忆都会被删除。他只记着这相似地白房间，被护士与医生称赞勇敢和从研究所中出来被迎接他的爷爷抱起，那也是爷爷唯一一次抱过他。

 

“我们并不想重新强化中尉，但是还是希望您能与我们一起合作，所以才有必要审问您，用可用的情报表示忠心。”审问他的人看不出年纪，多雷尔看着四周漆黑色的墙壁，这之后都有人在，他们是来分析自己的表情，动作，来判断自己是不是在说谎的。

“中尉，你的名字。”

“多雷尔·罗纳，中尉，死亡先锋的机师。”

“不用回答我没有问的问题，中尉，您不要紧张。”那个人抬起了一只手，示意要安抚他。多雷尔攥紧了拳，他双手双脚都被拷着，怎么可能会不紧张。

“您潜入frontier 4是要做什么？”

“来带走贝拉·罗纳，她是我妹妹。”

“带走她之后，您要返回哪里？”那个人问到了正题上，多雷尔感觉到他的情绪变得炽热，审问自己能给他带来什么好处呢。

“去找我的祖父麦兹亚，这是显而易见的事对吧。”

“中尉不需要说多于的话，这样对你不利。您要怎么找到麦兹亚·罗纳呢？”

“用港口的作业船只逃离。”多雷尔其实并不知道爷爷大人此时是在哪里漂流，只要脱离出了frontier 4也总比现在好，他很长时间没有洗澡了，若是父亲和爷爷看见了他现在这样，一定会斥责他的。

“我并不想问这个，您要去哪里找麦兹亚·罗纳，有加密通讯吗，有留下回合坐标吗？我想要知道的是这些事情。”

“我不知道，只要不待在frontier 4里就好，到了宇宙中，我就能知道爷爷大人在哪里了，爷爷大人会呼唤我的。”

“精神开始不安定了。”，单面镜后的女人这样评价试图站起来的多雷尔。对方身体上有明显被强化过的痕迹，而此时为了对付那些还在宇宙中逃窜的死亡先锋残党，newtype的驾驶员是十分需要的，如果是曾经隶属于死亡先锋而又倒戈的驾驶员更有影响力。此时出现的多雷尔再适合不过了。

“请您冷静，我们不在frontier 4，现在在side 3慕佐的疗养院里。”那个人合上了记录用的本子，话语此时显得无比真诚“中尉应该知道，上个世纪的一年战争和夏亚之乱，这里曾经是新人类研究所，从这里输出了几十名强化过的newtype，但是强化过的能力没有为他们带来荣耀，也没有为他们博得活过战争的力量。中尉是newtype，我的上司们也在讨论要不要重新强化中尉，为了不使中尉落得这样的遭遇，所以我才来的，为了让中尉活下去，请您一定要说实话，把所有知道的东西都告诉我才行，这样才有机会作为普通人活下去。”

“side 3，新人类研究所？”多雷尔重复了一遍：“但是我真的不知道爷爷大人在哪里，让我去宇宙中去，我肯定能知道爷爷大人在哪里，我是newtype，会知道爷爷在哪里的。”

“就算是中尉是newtype，也不可能拥有这样的超能力，人们更愿意相信自己可以理解的东西。中尉，麦兹亚·罗纳的母舰的辨识暗号是什么，死亡先锋是在哪里进行整备的？”

“我不知道，爷爷大人没跟我说过。”多雷尔痛苦地低下了头，他出击的时候自己后方的舰船一定会把米诺夫斯基粒子散布出来用于隐藏自己，而每次他能回去，都是因为太空舱服中隐藏的精神骨架能够与自己的精神共鸣，来为他指引爷爷所在的地方。

无论他跑的多远，自己的心永远都是指向爷爷大人的。爷爷说这就是亲辈之间的爱，就算是没有血缘，乖巧聪明，富有天赋的多雷尔与他比自己亲生女儿更要亲密，比被“平庸”吞噬的贝拉更加出色。

“newtype就是这样的，说话总是让人难以理解，因为newtype的能力是各种各样的，有人说过这是能指引未来的可能性的能力，所以才会这样暧昧不清。”

站在幕墙之后的女人这样向他人解释newtype的含义。

“不确定性吗，以你的立场，这样禁书中的言论还是少发布为妙，就算是对于过去的吉翁再怎么怀念，现在已经是联邦纵横在宇宙的年代了。”

“上个世纪的事我已经不在意了，已经到了退休的年纪了，如果不是一直都在争斗，我也是要被遗忘的人了。”

“以你的才华，想要被遗忘还是太难了。”

“谢谢你。为了强化的结果，我觉得还是不要篡改他的记忆比较好，newtype是用感情支撑起来的暧昧的生物，如果他忘了自己在死亡先锋的经历的话，估计也就不知道麦兹亚罗纳在哪里了。”

窗外的审讯还没有结束，多雷尔感觉到面前的军官充满了火气，像是要炸开的炮弹一样。但是对方还是握着笔，强压着怒气，以专业的态度来面对自己。

“死亡先锋的bug，在矿山卫星里杀死了那么多人，你们是杀人犯，现在就把你送去枪毙也不过分。赶紧说出死亡先锋的补给是在哪里进行的，也对中尉有好处。”

“我已经说过了，是阿纳海姆在一直进行补给，他们那样的战争贩子，是喜欢战争的吧，我不一样，我是为了爷爷大人的理想才登上机动战士的。”

他是为了祖父才登上机动战士的，为了证明自己比软弱的母亲，幼稚的贝拉更聪明，更配得上罗纳贵族的名字才选择去战斗的，一切都是为了爷爷和父亲能够承认自己……

“不要岔开话题！面前的军官坐不住了，站了起来用手指着多雷尔，因为你这不思考的猪猡，超过十万人死去了，就只是因为他们活着就是罪，而你什么都不去想，因为隔着机器，就感觉不出自己是在杀人了，你不是newtype，就只是杀人的机器而已！”他气得大叫，扯开了衣领，但是此时多雷尔头顶的红灯亮了，门外的卫兵闯了进来，架走了愤怒失态的军官。

只是装模作样的审讯而已，多雷尔仰头瘫坐在椅子上，联邦就是要强化自己，把他当做反刺向爷爷大人的刀。但是没必要了，自己无法把贝拉带回去，爷爷大人也不会承认他这个失败的孩子的价值了。不如把这一切都忘掉才比较好。

 

夏亚之乱之后新人类研究所就被解体了，过去如何让强化人类的精神保持稳定的相关资料与数据联邦都没有保存，只能依据更早的，更原始的村雨时期的资料来作为参考。虽然阿纳海姆一定持有这项技术，但是此时为了能让联邦的军备维持与紧张地状态，他们一定不希望联邦把死亡先锋给轻松地剿灭。

今天不过是第一天，多雷尔刚开始接受静脉注射，与治疗抑郁症的成分差不了多少，这样可以让他的精神一直保持在亢奋地状态上，脑波也因此可以被轻易地改动。

三十二年前的新吉翁就摒弃这样做了，这样做虽然快速，但是药物带来的戒断反应和生理不适就能打倒很多人了，后期的调试也十分麻烦，新吉翁对于不同人脑波的掌控是有精密仪器加持的。此时联邦却不能复制这样的技术。

因为和平了，所以人类也不需要那么担心生存的问题了，技术的进步也就相应的放缓了脚步，人们只想着怎么活着更舒服，过去黑暗的回忆就理应被忘记。

医生隔着门去观察房间内多雷尔的反应，此时下午，阳光明媚，过去新吉翁为了安抚被管制在这里的强化人的情绪，由此将研究所建在了这里，比起冷冰冰的科学机构，更像是地球上旧时代里土地领主的庄园。

“他现在还在睡觉吗？”医生皱着眉头，半个月过去之后，多雷尔的精神应该被药物刺激地十分敏感了，但是后遗症也应该十分明显，呕吐，头痛，嗜睡，精神低落都有可能发生。

“是，从昨晚十点一直睡到现在，换药的中途醒过一次，但是很快又睡过去了。”小护士看了看表：“已经超过十二小时了，他还能登上机动战士吗？”

“没关系，据说是要采用上世纪的精神骨架系统，驾驶员的体力并不是那么重要的，精神不济的话用兴奋剂就能解决了。”医生摆了摆手：“说到底是资料不足，如果能有多个参考样本的话，他也不至如此，据说过去吉翁的技术已经成熟到不需要多余的外因介入，就能让强化人和正常的newtype一样了。”

“医生相信有newtype存在吗？明明是像都市传说一样的东西……”

“啊，还小的时候，我也听大人们说起过，夏亚之乱时被人类的精神从地球圈推走的小行星阿克西斯的故事。但是不是眼见为实的东西不可信，莫妮卡教授的论文你也读过吧，藉由生物电脑将人的意识放大到机体上，将newtype的潜力发挥出来。”

“那也不过是人的意识而已，如果人人都能这么做，那么是不是所有人都可以成为newtype？”

“不行的吧，人们总是想要掌握特权的。过去的夏亚和阿姆罗，大概也是因为这个原因才从世界上消失的。”

“那么他会怎么样呢？”，护士看着房间内还在昏睡的多雷尔，对方的身体因为长期地静脉注射而显得皮肤昏暗，刚来的时候明明还是个能称得上美少年的人，如今却变得这样憔悴了。

“谁知道，估计用一次就废了，据说是为了保证作战成功，要将newtype的能力发挥到最大才行，那个时候驾驶员也会精神崩溃的吧，为此据说还增加了向阿纳海姆的订单。“

“这样也太可怜了。”

“你只是看着他这么说罢了，死去了十万人的宇宙居民们绝不会认为他可怜的，为了他这一个杀人犯增加了那么多税金去重新启用强化人类的工程，为你我增加工资，生活因此而变得窘迫的人们也会认为他是罪有应得。”

“谨言慎行，不要给自己找无所谓的麻烦。”

“中尉，一会精神骨架发动之后，电波会自动侵入你的脑波内，这个时候只要想着活动手指就可以了。”

“这个时候还在叫我中尉吗……”多雷尔累得不行，他现在只想睡觉，感觉自从审讯结束之后，自己大部分的时间都是在床上度过的，此时犹如知觉退化一样，在抚摸手臂的时候触感并不像是意识中皮肤的样子，和摸在一块冰上没什么差别。

“是，中尉没有经过审判，我方也会一直以军官的待遇来对待您的。现在也只是相互协助的关系而已。”

真是虚伪，把他的身体变成这个样子，仿佛还都是他自愿接受的一样。

多雷尔感觉到有针扎一样的冰冷感觉散步在他的脑袋里，面前的显示屏有了画面，全周天的模拟舱里被模拟图像包围，和真的身处在宇宙中一样。

“中尉应该也能感知到宇宙空间吧，真的进入战斗空域之后，米诺夫斯基粒子的浓度可能会上升，远程链接的驾驶舱内的图像就可能会失真。”

“那个时候就要看中尉能讲newtype的潜力发挥到多大了，就算是不借助显示屏，真正的newtype也能看到应当看到的东西吧。”冷漠地女声从脑海中响起，这不是接触通讯，是真的从他的意识中传出来的声音。

自己的能力已经被强化到这种地步了吗。

“是让我的精神和机械融合是吗？”

“能这么快理解，中尉是真的newtype。”

“你们是要让我杀了爷爷大人吗？”

“这台也只是原型机而已，真正出击的时候，绝对不会配备武器的。联邦是要团结宇宙居民的人，会用妥善的方法解决与你们的纷争的。”

“你嘴上这么说，其实是把我们当成恐怖分子。”多雷尔在狭小的，圆形的驾驶舱中扭过了头，他眼睛看见的是漆黑的屏幕，但是他脑中呈现的图像是一个女人正举着话筒，与他四目相对。

“中尉，测试时间结束了，请回来吧。”对方并没有回应他的话语。多雷尔感觉自己像是在海中窒息的人奋力地向上游一样，终于挣脱了海水，回到了现实的岸上。

 

“他在寻死。”医生拉下百叶窗的叶片，观看房间内的多雷尔，对方又把食物倒进马桶里去了。

“厌食是药物的症状之一吧，是不是要更换食品，每天都吃类似的东西，自然都会感到厌烦的吧，医生，要不要去申请从外面买点东西？”

“不需要，餐食是按照军官的标准发放的，战俘是吃不上这样的东西的，他要是还记着自己是个军人，就应该清楚自己没有受到优待的资格。”

“他今年多大了？”

护士翻了翻手中的病历：“根据他自己说的，是105年出生的。”

“那就还只是个孩子而已啊，看上去却不像个小孩子了。”医生扒着窗叶，仔细地看房间内的多雷尔，对方刚洗完了澡，只穿着短裤在屋里面走动，头发擦都没有擦，水沥沥拉拉地落了一地。

医生把自己的手套摘了下来，放到了护士的手里：“去替我打一个报告，今晚我要请他吃饭。”

 

因为被叫出去吃饭，多雷尔终于换下他那一身病号服了，西装是现买的，其实就不过是普通的学生制服而已，比起自己从前穿的衣服差远了。

为了怕他逃走，脖子上还套上了用于限制他的项圈，如果被发现有什么不正常的行为的话，负责监视他的人就能让藏在项圈中的无针注射器向他注射盐酸氯胺酮类的药水。其中除了这种用于麻醉的药物之外，应该也有其他的麻醉剂。

“医生为了能让我享受一次正常人的出行，费劲了心思啊。”多雷尔穿上外套，把毛衣衣领拉高盖住了项圈。“如果真的就是想让我吃个饭的话，让他们送过来或者酒店戒严不就可以了，现在还要大费周章地折腾。”

“医生的意思是要让中尉尝受一下普通人的生活。并且这次作战是秘密进行的，让人察觉出端倪就不可以了。”

“我吃一顿饭也是作战计划的一环吗，newtype也是人，照顾他们不需要像维护机动战士那样毫无同情心吧，你们也是这么照顾西布克的吗？”

“不是的，中尉太敏感了，医生只是为你着想而已，无奈于他人并不同意，只能折中采取这样的做法。”护送他的卫兵看着多雷尔系上了袖口，为他打开了门，门外有车辆接送，在十一点之前一定要把他送回来。

side3的建设还保留着吉翁公国时期的风格，戴肯的雕像和曾经扎比家的宅邸都作为历史遗迹保留着。多雷尔坐在后座上，看着扎比家那海螺一样的夸张的建筑，自顾自地向司机搭话。

“我听说扎比家的遗孤到现在还活着。”多雷尔翘着腿，装作不过是和友人赴约的样子。

“是，听说现在正在隐居，据说是由毕斯特财团保护着的。”

“委身于那么大的财阀集团，想要重新获得民众的欢迎基本上不可能了吧，难怪联邦会这么宽宏大量地保留扎比家的残留的东西，死人留下来的东西当然可以毫无偏见的对它施舍同情心留存下来。”多雷尔想摇下窗户，却发现自动按钮是被锁死的。

“你说，我的祖父会不会也能留下这样的东西？”

司机不敢回答他的问题。

 

“座位在那里。”医生向多雷尔指了一个地方，那里被拖地的窗帘和绿植隐藏着。

“是个好地方啊，医生。”多雷尔入了座，侍者却没有把酒水单递给他。

“因为提前跟他们说了我要请未成年人吃饭，所以当然是没有酒精的晚餐了。”医生笑了笑，扭头对服务生说：“用石榴汁就可以了。”

“说是让我体验普通人的生活，陌生的成年人不可能这么邀请小孩子来这么好的地方来吃饭。”多雷尔充满敌意地直视医生的眼睛，对方也毫不退缩地看着他。

“中尉经历过的事情比很多成年人都要丰富，我是不会把你当成小孩子看的。并且身为贵族的你能看上这里，说明我的眼光也没有让你失望。”

“说是贵族，此时也不过是你们的阶下囚而已。”新的菜单被呈了上来，菜色都十分单调，似乎是专门做鱼的店。

“我们宇宙居民其实是一直被当成弃民看的，当然没有什么贵族了。”

多雷尔放下了手里的杯子，两只手放在了桌台上。

“我本来就不是什么贵族。”

“什么……”

“贝拉才是父亲的孩子，爷爷大人也只喜欢她而已，我只有努力才能获得罗纳的名字。”多雷尔看着手指，他因为期盼外出而产生的一点饥饿感也消失殆尽了。

“我从来没有被喜欢过。”多雷尔向医生伸出了一只手，看着对方如自己所想的一样接住了他的手，有了把话说下去的勇气。

“六岁的时候，我接受了第一次强化，明明那天在下雨，还是白天，我却看到了天上的星星。”

“那个时候妈妈带着贝拉逃走了，因为妈妈不在了，所以我才会被送去强化吧，但是我不觉得那是难过的事，爷爷终于开始重视我了，我明明比贝拉长得更漂亮。大家都是说，男孩子才是可能成为领导者的。所以就算没有血缘关系，我相信我只要足够优秀，就一定能够取代贝拉在爷爷大人心里的位置。”多雷尔攥着医生的手变紧了，医生感觉到了不正常，他的视线转向了他方，对面桌子上坐着的人一动不动，也一直隔着盆栽在看他们。

“所以我接受了强化，感觉自己的世界变得开阔起来了，但是就如同不会划船的人初次出海一样，我看到的宇宙太大了，只有爷爷大人在那里，只有他跟我说：‘快过来，多雷尔。’，所以出击的时候，无论我漂离了有多远，我都能感受到爷爷大人在哪里，然后回到他身边去。”

多雷尔说得是真的，为了稳定强化人类的情绪会给心智被肆意篡改而变得幼稚的他们找一个可以依靠的人，这样精神上相互交流的关系比物质，比人间的任何一种情感都要强烈，但是却未曾听说过有真正的亲属去成为强化人类的主人的。

麦兹亚从一开始就没有把多雷尔当做是自己的孙子，不知道多雷尔自己有没有发现。

多雷尔揉了揉眼睛，药物把他的身体改造的面目全非，正常的男孩子这个时候应该还是精力充沛的才对。看着多雷尔这个动作，医生才真切地感觉到对方也不过是个未满十八岁的小孩子而已。

“今晚上你还是什么东西都没吃，至少吃点甜品再回去吧。”

“啊，那就格子饼好了。”多雷尔看着菜单上画的图画，娜迪亚从前会做给他，爷爷不喜欢会显现出小孩子软弱的他，只有母亲才会偷偷做这种东西给他和贝拉吃，硬硬地，焦黄色的，用偷偷藏在床底下的电器做出来的东西。这里做的和母亲做得不一样，看上去更加地蓬松，上面还放着冰激凌。

小时候他害怕娜迪亚，于是在与妹妹分享这偷偷摸摸的美味的时候总是装作大度的让给妹妹，但是他也会饿啊，也会偷偷地从妹妹那里掰下一块来，趁母亲不注意塞到自己嘴里。

能被母亲称赞他照顾妹妹他就很高兴了，而母亲离去的时候只带走妹妹也不是什么值得伤心的事，母亲并未曾养育过他，两人之间不存在恩情。

多雷尔拿着叉子，把端上来的食物划成小块塞进嘴里，只是吃了一块，他就哭了出来，另一桌上的人看到他神态的变化，想要起身。医生瞄了一眼他们，做了一个坐下的手势。

“这个东西原来是软的吗？”

 

“中尉，马上就要出击了，这几天的测试都还适应吗？”多雷尔又回到了那个设在实验室的驾驶舱中，今日只有他一个人出击，但是他感觉到自己像是被人群包围着一样，许多人的目光在注视着他。

“没有问题，现在有多少个人在看着我？”  
多雷尔感觉胃不舒服，内脏像是打颤一样。

“你感觉得到吗，感觉不舒服吗？”

“是，被这么多人盯着看我感觉不舒服，大家好像都很期待，我……”

“不用紧张，他们都是为了中尉而来的，从前没有人这样使用过机动战士，中尉在做创造历史的事情。”

多雷尔带上了头盔，他并不需要供氧，但是这种情况下，能够接近他的精神框架越多越好。

“如果我能够直接驾驶的话就不需要这么麻烦了吧。”

“我们要为了中尉的人身安全考虑，也要为了殖民地的安全考虑，直接乘坐不携带武器的机动战士接近敌舰，肯定是会被击坠的。中尉的机体要是捕捉到了舰影，我们就会马上结束侵入，能够看清死亡先锋在哪片宙域活动就是成功了。”

“说得真漂亮……”多雷尔暗骂到，接着那种犹如漆黑冰冷的海水淹没了他的感觉又出现了，机体的精神框架与他的大脑相连，他睁开了眼睛，在意识的海里看见了漆黑的，静悄悄的宇宙。

宇宙里什么都没有。

没有父亲，没有母亲，爷爷与妹妹也不在，他什么都看不到，这里没有任何温暖的东西。

“中尉，感觉到什么了吗。”

“好冷。”多雷尔感觉自己在宇宙中漂流着，宇宙中是看不见星光的，他连太阳也看不到，他看不到有机的热源，也感觉不到有生命的存在。

“中尉，有热源接近你，米诺夫斯基粒子的浓度现在不高，快点躲开。”多雷尔睁开了眼睛，看见了面前显示屏上的闪光，他甚至不需要控制，机体就自然地躲过了袭击。

这就是newtype，如果不是亲眼所见。在此之前的人们必定认为这是神才具有的能力，而人类现在同样可以做到了。

“中尉，感觉到什么了了吗？你的前方有新的热源袭来了，是死亡先锋吗？“

“不知道，我不知道！爷爷大人不在那里，前面都是黑色的。”

“中尉，振作一点，米诺夫斯基粒子的浓度提升了，你感觉到什么了吗？”

“我看不到，我看不到爷爷！”多雷尔蜷缩在驾驶座上，从上面滚了下去，跌落在舱底的屏幕上。

“不中用”，有咒骂的声音闯入了多雷尔的脑子里，是爷爷在骂他，还是联邦的人在骂他呢。

“表明自己的身份，报上自己的所述，姓名。”

各种各样的话语闯进了多雷尔的心里，他摘掉了头盔，捂住了自己的耳朵，但是人心还是向他扑来，这其中并没有能让他感觉到温暖的东西。

“newtype真是不可靠的东西，这不是在白花钱吗？”

“把我们叫过来是看这种东西的吗？”

“新人类研究所再开看来没有必要了……他又该怎么办？”

“快点向右转，中尉！快躲开！”

“人类的悲剧还在不断延续着，发生过的事情很快就会忘记了。”

“newtype不是人类互相争斗的工具……”

多雷尔睁开了眼睛，他看到了白色的光，不是太阳，也不是有任何实体的发光体，这个东西烧灼的他眼睛发痛，这是不会出现在他的冰冷的宇宙里的东西，那么明亮，那么漂亮，像是会永远燃烧下去的东西一样。

 

多雷尔任由医生牵着他的手，side7的翻新工作正在进行着，大街上四处都是工地。上次让他跑丢了之后找了好久，最近的娱乐业也太过于发达了，是时候该管一管了

side7也日渐败落了，原来的军用设施也都被慢慢拆除取缔了，更换成了民用的设施。军队的恐怖之处，一时间体验过的人必定不想要再体验第二次。

多雷尔走走停停，但是站在了主大街上就停住不动了。市中心的中央被改造成了纪念广场。

“怎么不走了，不是你说的想要吃格子饼，我才带你去买的吗。”医生抬起了头，看到了在三月份被提前挂上的，过去的英雄的照片。

“你看到了什么，多雷尔？”

“星星，看到了。”医生抬头看了看，今天是个晴天，能够看到头顶上巨大的吸光板，side7已经旧到要重新更换外层的涂装了，所以才能透过玻璃看到外面的东西。

“多雷尔的话肯定能看到吧。”医生抱住了歪着头的前死亡先锋队员，用手揉搓着他的脸颊，安抚他赶紧离开。此时他的灵魂也与那些人一样，在无穷的宇宙中飘荡吗，在这片天空中死去的人，一定是永远无法到达天堂的。

 

总有一天，相逢在宇宙。


End file.
